Naruto and Hinata - short sex story
by CornerCat
Summary: Hinata takes a leap of faith at Naruto, only to discover something the both of them will enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I nervously knock another apartment door. I really hope this is Narutos's address, but after quite a while of searching, it seems impossible.

I've been searching for the past few hours, asking people where he lived. Of course, not too many people knew.

When Naruto answers the door, I eagerly jump forward to hug him. "Naruto!" He's wearing his normal clothes, his leaf headband still on.

Naruto stumbled back with his arms crossed behind my back as a hug, warm and comforting. His face flashed confusion, but quickly turned to excitement. "Hey Hinata!"

I quickly release him, shy from what he'd think of my sudden action. "Sorry..."

"No don't be." Naruto hugs me back and my face flushes red. My breasts press up against him and I wonder if he did that on purpose. When he releases me, a warm smile crosses his face. "Wanna have some ramen?"

"Sure!" I clasp my hands behind my back and follow him into his small apartment. It only had 3 rooms - a messy bedroom, a kitchen and a bathroom. "I haven't seen you in a while." I explain.

In the kitchen Naruto pulls out a wrapped bowl of ramen. He grabs 2 pairs of chopsticks and hands one to me. "Yeah, its great to see you again. Maybe next time I can visit your house?"

"Sure!" I sit up onto one of the 3 bar stools he has at the kitchen counter. Naruto unwraps the meal and gestures for me to take the first bite.

After a bit of silent eating, I decide to ask him something. I just don't know what to ask. While I ponder, I take another bite. Naruto does the same but I take no notice.

I find a very long bunch of noodles and subconsciously follow the line. When I reach near the end of the noodle, I get a strange feeling and glance up.

Naruto is old an inch away from my face, both of us leaning in, and our mouths are even closer. He had been following the same noodle. I stutter and back up, but the ramen noodles between us pull him along. "S-s-orry!"

I don't think Naruto heard me because he breaks the noodle and leans back. For some reason, he protects his head with his arms as if to protect himself from something. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruro peeks through a gap in his arms, before putting his arms down. "Sakura usually hits me when something like that happeneds..."

I lean forward but he flinches. I grasp his hands and reel him in closer. "I won't hurt you." Without thinking, I hope my hardest and lunge forward, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

The second after I do I lean back and keep his hands in mines. I look away, pushing my cheek into my shoulder. Naruto sits there, frozen, for the next few seconds.

When Naruto comes to, he looks at me and I look back. "Hinata...Can I...kiss you?"

"Sure." I smile and hope he's talking about what I'm thinking.

"Can I kiss you on the lips...?"

"Sure." My heard beats faster as he narrows the distance between us. He hops from the stool and comes even closer, his lips puckered. I hop off too, drawing us closer.

I close my eyes and pucker my lips. When we finally meet, my eyes shoot open. Naruto's head is slightly tilted, our noses touching. His eyes are closed, savoring the moment. I do the same and we stay in the embrace.

His hands run up my arms, eventually stopping and holding me just above my elbow. My hands reach forward on their own, feeling around Naruto's lightly muscled chest.

His lips are soft and warm. They squish against mines like a pillow. We lean in further and our noses press, breathing in each other's scent.

I break the kiss for air and look at him, both of us out of breath. His eyes slowly flutter open and focus on me. We both blush, nervously avoiding eye contact.

"That was..." Naruto scratches the back of his head nervously, his other hand still holding mines.

"Yeah.." I say quietly. He grabs my arms again and reels me in. "Can we..do that again?"

"Any time." I lean forward and cuddle his nose with mines. Naruto's lips reach for me and I quickly comply.

When his tougne prods at my lips I open up and becon him. His tougne slips in, wet with saliva. He licks at me, tasting me. I lick back, confused but excited by this show of affection tgat I've never heard about.

His tougne eventually begins sliding back and forth inside my mouth. I errodically imagine it as his dick in my mouth, and I know my pussy is wettening itself.

Forgetting that Naruto is still holding my hand, I reach down and slip down my shorts, just enough to gain access to my center. My fingers brush at my pussy through my thin panties, and his hand gets pushed into it as well. The erotic smell leaks out, wandering upwards for both of us to smell.

Surprised, Naruto breaks the kiss and looks down to where I've masturbating. "Hinata?"

"Ah! Sorry! I am so Sorry!" I almost shout and try to pull my shorts back up. Unexpectedly, Naruto pokes my pussy through the fabric, forcing me to stop. I shout out erodically and stumble back, though he's still holding me.

He keeps his hands on mines, preventing me from stopping him as he kneels down. "Na-Naruto?" I stutter, surprised to see such behaviour from him. "What are yo-" My sentence cuts off itself with a moan as Naruto draws his tongue from bottom to top along my pussy entrance, though still only through the fabric.

It feels so good, the wetness and even just that it digs into me a bit. I stumble back, my knees weakening. I start to fall back but he quickly reaches around my legs and catches me. "Hinata..." I stay inches from the ground until he pulls me up. Instead of letting me back down, he holds me like a princess.

"Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm dirty, and disrespectful, and..." I rant on, lying in his arms while he holds me. I only stop when he starts to smile. "What?" I ask suspiciously.

"It's okay Hinata." He grins and carries me back over to his bedroom. "I'm both of those things too."

"B-but...Naruto..." I try to figure out what to say but I can't. Naruto kisses me on the forehead, effectively silencing me.

We reach Naruto's room and he sets me down on his bed. He immediately bends down and lines a few kisses on my jaw. I scoot over and he climbs up, lying besides me while continuing his show of affection.

This time, his hand reaches my center first, drawing a line up it. I moan out, provoked by the action.

I turn my head to look at Naruto and he pecks me on the lips before going down to my neck. His spikey hair brushes my face as he makes his way down my neck, suspiciously towards my chest.

A hand grips one breast, pinching my erect nipple. I groan, tensing as he slides down to nibble on the other one. "Stop...teasing...uh..."

His hands lead down my body, working on my shorts while teasing my thoughts. I bend my legs to make it easier for him, squirming my arms through my shirt and sweater.

Once the 3 clothing articles are off Naruto sits up, the sudden lack of touch adding to my lust. Only my underwear is still on, and he glances over my almost naked body. "You're beautiful Hinata."

He runs his hands down my body, one settling on the thigh while the other reaches my armpit. Both hands tease me, each one very close to a genital. "Can you...strip down too?"

"Yeah!" Naruto hops off the bed and quickly rips off every bit of clothing, saving his boxers for last. His penis bulges in it's cage, springing loose when released and I gasp as it does.

He climbs back onto the bed and keeps me lying down with his hand on my collar as he holds his cock above my face. "It's huge!"

In fact, it's massive. It must be at least 5 inches and the smell that comes off of it is incredible. I wonder how it tastes...

I don't have long to ponder before Naruto aims it down at me. I open my mouth, and bring my hands up to hold it. My pussy starts to wetten, embarrassingly wetting my panties.

It's skin is loose, and as I stroke it back and forth the skin moves. It begins to heat up in my hands as it grows larger, wider and taller. "Wow..." Is all I can think of to say.

Naruto lies down on his back, facing towards me. I get onto my knees and lean down, right over his penis.

The smell wafers up to me, a strong scent of surprisingly attractive piss. There's something else too, a smell that my pussy also makes.

His hands come around to my head, and lightly push me down towards the huge organ. He strokes my hair as I descend down, mouth open.

When I envelope him in my mouth, the flavor rushes to me. Strong, sweet, and delicious. I start with the tip, and slowly cover as much of his length as I can. I can only swallow so much of his 7 inches.

My hands rest on the extra length that doesn't fit in my mouth, stroking it greedily. Naruto moans above me, enjoying the wetness.

I pull a bit of his cock out of my mouth, just enough so that my tongue can get to the tip. I swiftly lick back and forth, right on a slit at the very end of his dick. It had the strongest taste, and I larger saliva everywhere with it's flavor.

"Mhm" I murmur with my clogged mouth. I run circles around his tip with my tongue before starting to move my head.

"Hinata..." Naruto groans as his length burrows deeper into my mouth, before being pulled back out. I repeat this over and over again, lustfully sliding my tougne along him.

Coated with saliva, I go even faster. My head bobs up and down, faster and faster. His hands follow the motion, brushing my hair every now and then. The wet cloth of my panties are pressed against my pussy, a bit uncomfortable but fine. I don't really care about anything right now.

Eventually he lets out a long, drawn out moan. "I'm cumming Hinata!" Excited, I can go faster and prospect of having his fluids in my mouth.

The thick liquid quickly shoots into my mouth, coating the back of my throat before filling up my mouth. I manage to keep from gaging and coughing as it fills up my mouth.

Once I'm sure he's emptied himself, I release his penis. His fluids taste like him, but even stronger. I slowly manage to swallow all of it, loving the flavor.

Naruto sits up. "You're good at this!"

"Thanks..." I say, unsure if that's a good or bad thing in particular. His hands grip my arms, nudging me to roll onto my back.

I do just that, and lie down as he sits above me. He looks lustfully over my body, and it starts to excite me.

His hands grip my breasts, quite strongly. Even through my bra I can feel his touch, and I wiggle my arms behind my back to unclip the obstructive cloth.

I unclip it and Naruto pauses to lift and toss it off the bed. He quickly returns to my chest, teasing my nipples with a poke to each.

I moan, and he takes the opportunity to climb over in between my legs. Naruto towers over me, balancing on his elbows. He leans forward, licking one of my now erect nipples.

It's cold wetness is a bit uncomfortable, but a few more licks make the feeling more pleasurable. "Ah..."

He gropes my breasts in his hands and begins massaging them. They go around in circles, being squeezed every couple of seconds.

His lightly muscled chest rubs against my stomach and waist, teasing my clit most likely by accident.

Naruro leans down even further, bringing one of my tits to his mouth. His soft lips make contact with it, opening up to lick it. I squirm a bit, but he holds me still and repetitively lathers my nipples. He switches to the other one, and continues the same thing.

Soon, he stops entirely and sits back. My nerves scream in protest from the sudden lack of touch, but more over I'm curious of what he'll do next.

Naruto crawls back down the bed, until his face is alarmingly near my pussy. "W-what are you doing Naruro?"

"Just relax Hinata." His hands go around my waist, grabbing the sides of my panties and pulling them down.

Suddenly unsure, I reach down and cup my hands protectively around my open pussy. Naruto slides my panties all the way off my feet. When he turns back and notices my hands, he looks up at me. "What's wrong Hinata?"

"N-n-nothing..." He lightly grabs my wrists, carefully peeling my hands away. I loosen my arms and let him.

Naruto leans further into my venerable pussy and I blush really deeply. He takes notice but does nothing, and instead sticks out his tongue and takes a long drawn lick from top to bottom.

I moan, loud and high pitched. I squirm around underneath him but he holds my thighs still. "K-keep going."

He takes another lick, and smiles as he watches me attempt to hold in my girlish noises. His mouth squishes into my pussy lips, wet with saliva. Drops of my vaginal liquid start to leak, and Naruto quickly licks it up.

His long licks turn into shorter licks, and soon he's licking at me every half a second. His tongue flicks at my clit with every stroke, pleasurably teasing me.

Naruto starts to dig into my folds with each taste, pushing through the entrance of my pussy.

It feels good, bumpy and quick. Each stroke brings a slightly different, pleasurable sensation. I already nearly have to cum!

His lips suction onto the outer edges of my pussy. It pulls at my insides, a cold pleasure. My back arches, and I cry out joyably.

It's the last strand, and I quickly cum my fluids. He keeps his mouth there, swallowing the cum as it shoots out. His hands flow up to my waist as he detaches.

Naruto licks his lips as he sits up. "You taste great Hinata-chan!" He brings his waist closer to my entrance, and aims his huge penis at my pussy with his hand. The other glides up to my armpit where it poses near my breasts. "T-thanks..."

He quickly aligned himself, and pushes forward. His penis head burrows into my vagina, trying to slip through the entrance. It digs under the folds, warm as an oven.

Once underneath, Naruto keeps up the pressure. He starts thrusting, each push digging an inch deeper. It digs through my virgin cunt, pushing and widening me.

Finally, he's reached his full length into me. There's a small, throbbing pain but I leave it out. His hips start to shake harder, slowly accelerating as the pain starts to ease away and is replaced by pleasure.

Neither of us say anything, and he keeps thrusting. Each one is like his tongue before, but even bigger and more pleasurable. I start leaking again, and it just lets him go faster.

My body tenses, especially my legs. His hands stay on my thighs, gripping me tightly as he plows into me with every thrust. "Oh Naruto! Oh!" I moan.

My mouth is open, my tongue hanging out. The smell is everywhere, strong and delicious smelling. My drool wets the bed sheets, my tongue touching down. My eyes roll up in my head. I've never felt anything this good. I moan again, quite loudly. Even masturbating can't bring on this feeling.

Naruto leans down over me, pursing his lips. I stop my tongue from hanging out and meet him. This time our tongues don't move, both of us too focused on the action below.

My head starts to clear a bit, my body slightly getting used to the pleasure. I manage to start thrusting my hips from underneath, adding more pleasure for both of us. Naruto starts groaning above me, his thrusts still accelerating bit by bit.

Eventually, I have to cum. I can't hold it in. It's too much. "I'm cumming Naruto!" Is the only split second warning I can give before I release my fluids.

Surprisingly, once I cum he cums back. The chunky liquid that was in my mouth now shoots up deep inside of me. Naruto thrusts an even bigger thrust, pushing up as deep as he can into me. It touches my womb and I spray out the very last of my cum. His fluids enter my womb, the warm cum spraying pleasurably at the back of my cunt. "Ahhhh Naruto!"

My head falls back and Naruto flops down on the bed besides me. His penis bends out of my pussy, flicking a bit of cum out onto the bed.

Both of us lay on the bed, coated in sweat. The smell is still in the air as both of us breath heavy breaths. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto starts. "That was...incredible!"

"Yeah..." I blush, rolling my head to face away from him. His hand rests on my stomach, his face nuzzled into my neck."Maybe next time...you can come to my house?"

"Hell yeah." Naruto says, exhausted just as I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sat in her large bedroom in the Hyuga family house. Naruro-kun was supposed to come to her house today! It was perfect - everyone else was out of the house doing different things.

She almost passed out, a bright red blush on her face, as she remembers their meeting last time. *I hope he does _that_ again!*

Hinata squeals to herself, checking the time. "One hour…" Suddenly, she feels the urge to prepare for him. Of course, she already had a couple things in place.

Pulling open the door to her walk in closet, Hinata looks around at her numerus clothes and searches for a specific one. "Ah!" She pulls out a pink revealing skirt that she found, and grabs at the hanger.

It was perfect for the occasion. The skirt was almost to short, the chest just a bit too small. The back had buttons, but she had opened the holes just a bit making it able to not fall off but have it easily removable. She had also cut out a big square hole of the short sleeves on each side, and just looking at it and thinking made her feel joyfully erotic. *I can't wait for him!*

Hinata also planned to take him to his favorite ramen place, and treat him to ramen. She hums gleefully as she takes the black skirt and places it on her bed.

Hopping into her huge bed, Hinata looks at the clock and sighed. "I can't wait! Ahh!" She rolls over in her bed, face planting herself in the pillows.

Someone suddenly knocks at the door, and she jumps out of bed. "Hello?" She askes at the door. *Everyone should be out of the house!*

"Hey Hinata! No one else is home…" Calls her favorite voice in the universe.

"Naruro-kun!" Hinata almost opens the door before pausing. *The skirt!*

"One second!' Hinata runs over to the gown, throwing the still attached hangar out into her closet. Her own clothes, her regular attire, is quickly shead into the closet until she's naked.

She quickly undoes the buttons of the back of the skirt and jumps into it without any panties on. Hinata did up the buttons quickly before finally opening the door.

Naruto is outside, hands behind his head with a big grin on his face. "Hey Hinata!" His clothes are similar to her normal ones, except more refined and clean. "C-come in Naruto-kun."

Hinata opens the door for Naruto and he looks around her huge bedroom for a couple seconds before turning back and gazing at her skirt.

"You look so pretty!" He looks over her, noticing her nipples already poking through the tight chest just a bit.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun. You look nice too..." She closes the door and he sits down on the bed.

From the spot he's sitting she think Naruto can see under my skirt, and a blush errupts on her face as she uses her will power to not cover herself.

She walks over and sit next to Naruto. He leans in, closer to her. "Anything special you wanna do today?"

"Yes...I...I planned something for you…"

"And what's that?" Naruto smiles, wrapping an arm around her. His touch his warm and it makes her flinch just a bit.

"I...I'm going to buy you some ramen."

"Woo hoo!" Naruto pecks her on the forehead and she blushes, slowly getting used to their constant touching. "When are we going?"

"Well...anytime you like, but…" Hinata blushes, attempting to say what she had rehearsed a couple days prior. "W-w-what would y-you l-like first…?"

"Hm?" He closes the distance between them and looks at her.

She looks down, still trying to finish the sentance. "Lunch...o-or...m-m-me?…" Hinata whispered the last part, too embarrassed to say it louder. Luckily, Naruto heard her since he was right beside her.

"Hinata…" Naruto grins, pressing his cheek into her's. His other hand rests on her thigh. "I'll always pick you."

Hinata's face glows red, but when she tries to turn away he turns her face back towards him with the arm behind her. He slowly presses in for a kiss, his lips slightly puckered.

Hinata eagerly jumps forward, happy to oblige. Her lips squish his down, and it eventuslly turns into an open kiss fueled with sexual lust.

Naruto's tongue drags across the inside of her lips as she press against him, their tongues sharing saliva.

His hand on her thigh starts to crawl forward, up towards her waist. Too encaptured in the kiss, Hinata didn't notice until his finger began to circle her pussy lips. Even if he wasn't even touching her center, the touch became pleasurfully teasing.

Hinata groans, moaning into his mouth. Narurally following his lust, his left hand brushes her pussy, lightly stroking up and down right between the lips. His other hand snakes down to the back of her neck and starts undoing the buttons, finding it quite easy as she had ajusted the buttons.

Naruto disconnects their kiss. It dissapointed her, but only for a second as he pulls her skirt up and over her head. Throwing it onto the floor, he begins trailing his wet lips down to her jaw as his lust grows. *Yes Naruto-kun! Fuck me!*

With Hinata's breasts now also exposed, Naruto moves his head down to them and encaptures a nipple in his mouth. The other is grappled by his right hand, squeezing the nipple between 2 fingers.

Hinata sits back, using her weak feeling arms to keep her up as she moans away. Each squeeze of her breasts sends electric shock to her lower body, as though the blood had been cut off from there.

Naruto took a hand off her breast and started pulling off his own clothing, his huge penis about to break through the fabric. His jacket and shirt easiy come off, though he has to release her breasts. He quickly pulls off his pants and boxers before hopping back into Hinata.

His penis pokes right at her pussy as Naruto returns to Hinata's breasts. She moans, Naruro offering a quiet one of his own, as both of their pre-cum sex tools rub against each other.

"Naruto-kun please! Put your huge penis inside me!" Hinata groans, the teasing sensation growing her lust until it felt like it woukd explode.

"You got it!" Naruto wraps his arms around her torso, his face becoming the same height as hers as he lifted her onto his lap and leaned backward just slightly.

He held Hinata over his lap, positioning her pussy over his penis. The penis head began to push through the entrance of her womanhood as he slowly lowered her down onto him.

Hinata put down her legs as she lowered further, taking some control over their descend. Her pussy slowly ate up the huge penis underneath her inch by inch, moaning quietly all the while. "You're...so big!"

Naruto grunted, feeling his balls touch her ass and her womb on his pebis. Both of them breath heavily as the last inch is absorbed into her, Hinata able to feel his hairs tickling her pussy.

He brings a hand to her ass, pressing the small of her back and urging her to lean forward into him with his other hand. Hinata followed the motion and leans down into him, spreading her legs around her waist.

She lays down on top of Naurto, her breasts squishing down onto his chest, sending another electical wave into her legs.

Naruto starts the motion of hip thrusting up into her. It presses against her womb, deeper into the entrance, before he lifts Hinata's waist up, retracting himself by a couple inches.

Hinata gets the idea and starts bobing her waist, going around in a slight oval. She looks back at Naruto as he pulls her into a kiss, gravity mashing their faces and tongues together. "Mh hmm…" She moans lustfully into his mouth, mashing their hips together faster.

Naruto starts thrusting from underneath her, creating a loud wet slapping noise as her pre-juices begin to drip down over him. His hands find their place on her ass, swueezing and playing in a similar way as he would do to her breasts.

Hinata breaks their kiss and looks back at her bouncing ass, lustfully pounding it harder. Her head leans back, eyes seeming to look upwards as she shakes around, moaning all the while. "Don't...stop...Naruro-kun! Mh!"

His thrusts become faster beneath her, his hands on her ass now thrusting her down as he thrusts up with speed few non shinobi could achive.

Hinata lifts herself up with her arms a bit, just so Naruto could see her breasts. *Play with me Naruto-kun!* She moans, thrusting her hips and causing her released breasts to bounce about seductively.

Naruto leans up, keeping one hand on her evermoving ass as his other hand jumps onto her chest. He gathers a breast in his hand, kneading and teasing her.

Hinata groans, jiggling from side to side to make her breasts swing. Naruto takes the invitaiton happily and envelopes as much of her breast as he can, his tongue dancing around her nipple.

The other side is encaptured between 2 of his fingers, and Hinata moans gleefully as he twists the nub. "I'm gonna cum soon!" She takes it apon herself to thrust harder, trying to find a good angle to hit herself at.

Naruto muffled a reply, pressing into her nipple with his thumb. His tongue spreads it's moisture onto her entire breast, practically drooling over her.

His penis feels a slight burn, the friction behining to feel especially good in her also warm liquids. Naruto leaves her breasts only to bring both hands up onto the huge play toys, leaning upwards and snuggling into Hinata.

"I'm cummimg!" Hinata wails, getting a couple more thrusts into herself before she cums. The liquid flows down onto Naruto and down his body to the bed.

Her arms begin to weaken and she allows herself to fall onto him as her pussy finishes its orgasm.

Naruto suddenly grabs her waist, realising that he hadn't hit is own orgasm yet. Hinata can only groan as he lifts her hips back up and starts fucking himself with her as his toy.

Hinata moans, her body extreamly sensitive and thinking they were finished. She immidiatly became wetter again, slopping her pre-cum over Naruto's penis.

Naruro finally cums up into her, finding a lot of it falling out of her. He rolls them to the side as they both lay in their pool of sweat on the bed.

Hinata wraps her arms around the back of his neck, drawing the 2 of them closer together. "Wanna...go eat now?"

"You bet!" Naruto said excitedly, gathering up his clothes and her black dress.

Hinata quickly pulled on her normal clothes, blushing when she noticed Naruto observing her naked form. "Don't stare!" She turned away, pulling up her shorts.

Naruto's arms wrap around her hands, pressing his cheek into neck and kissing her earlobe. Hinata wraps her arms around his, determined to keep the embrace however shy she may seem.

"Come on...lets go." Hinata whispers shyly, and he withdraws with a sigh. "Okay then!"

"Hey old man!" Naruto shouts as they approach the Ichiraku ramen shop. Teuchi stands out at the entrance, his daughter Ayame behind the counter cooking.

"Hello Naruto!" Ayame waves, smiling sincerely.

"Brought a girl did you?" Teuchi grins, and Naruto grins back. "Yeah, we're kinda...on a date." He chuckles nervously.

Ayame's face instantly falls. *I've saved myself for Naruto all this time!*

"What would you like to eat today you two?" Her father continues, gesturing them for a seat.

Naruto allows Hinata to sit first, before sitting next to her. She scoots her stool closer to him, though only Ayame notices.

"Naruro, I don't know what's good here. Can you help me?" Hinata notices Ayame's gaze on Naruto, becoming a but territorial. *Oh no you don't!* She leans closer into Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder and watching Ayame's expression flinch in annoyance.

"Sure thing!" Naruto pulls out the menu, oblivious to the 2 women and their competition. He points to a couple different ramen recipes, allowing her to chose.

Hinata picks the same noodles and they order, Ayame beung forced to turn her attention to making the ramen though she does so slightly rushed.

Hinata quickly pecks Naruto on the cheek, timing it so that when Ayame turns around with the finished bowls of ramen she sees it for a split second. She places the bowls on the counter, giving Naruto a smile and ignoring Hinata. "Enjoy your meal!"

Hinata watches in awe as Naruto practically swallows the first ramen bowl before asking for a second bowl. She had heard that he loves ramen and eats a lot but still, to see it first hand still made it surprising.

Ayame gives him a second bowl, obviously pre-prepaired. Hinata regains consciousness and begins to eat her own bowl. "You like it?" Naruto asks, surprisingly pausing to say so.

"Yeah, it tastes good." She observes him as he gulps down another 4 bowls before finally seeming to be full, only 20 minutes later. At that point Hinata had only eaten 2 bowls, stacking her 2nd bowl on the pile of bowls Naruto had made.

He wipes his mouth on his sleeve, grinning at Hinata. "Thanks for bringing me here Hinata!"

"Anytime." Hinata smiles, overly happy to have a real relationship interaction with her love life.

"Next time, I'll bring you somewhere." Naruto decides, snaking a hand under her armpit to the back of her head as he leans in for a kiss.

Hinata leans forward and quickly pecks his lips before widthdrawing, nervous that someone they knew would see them. She widthdraws but Naruto presses forward, mashing his lips into her's.

He tilts his head slightly, opening his mouth to allow his tongue to attack her's. Hinata opens her mouth and lets him invade her mouth before defending, their tonges mashed in a battle.

Naruto's hand presses her head forward into his, balancing the 2 of them out. His other hand grasps her stomach, slowly gliding up towards her breasts.

His hand cups around the underside of her breast, knowing that she is without a bra. Hinata cracks their kiss just slightly, their noses still touching and their lips barely an inch away. "Naruto-kun...we can't do this here…"

"Mmm…" Naruto acknowledges her request, agreeing with her. He leans in to prolong their kiss when an extremely familier voice shouts at them - several in fact.

"Hinata! Naruto! Hey!" Sakura runs up to the ichiraku ramen shop, their faces still hidden by the flaps hanging from the roof of the shop.

Already in the kiss, they suddenly pull away as Sakura bursts in, shouting as she catcges a glimpse of them kissing and Naruto's hand on Hinata's breast.

Kiba and Shino follow quickly behind the 2, still able to see Naruto and Hinata widthdrawing from each other.

Hinata's nipples are just slightly visible, her bra-less breasts growing errect from their touching. Aside from that a blush is obviously visible on their faces, and it's openly clear what they had been doing.

"K-Kiba? S-Shino?" Hinata's entire face grows red, knowing they had seen her and Naruto. "W-what are you guys doing here?" She hugs her chest, turning towards Naruto while still looking at her squad members.

"Naruto what are you doing to poor Hinata?" Sakura shouts, stepping into the eating area of the small resturant.

"B-b-but Sakura…" Naruto leans back as Sakura leans her face into his. "But what? What did you do to Hinata?"

"Sakura..." Hinata whispers, nervous at Sakura's ragefull state.

"What is it Hinata?" Sakura turns to Hinata, before promptly smacking Naruto on the head.

"I...It was my choice too…" Hinata mumbles, twiddling her fingers while making sure not to make eye contact.

"Really? You did it?" Sakura turns around to see Naruto grinning almost playfully.

She quickly hooked him with a punch, just to make sure. Naruto fell over backwards and into the counter of the ramen shop, laying on the ground before slowly rising again with a red swelling bump on his head. "Owww."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata steped warily around Sakura and helped Naruto stand up. "Are you injured?"

"Ha ha, yeah I'm good. Thanks Hinata!" Naruto looked at Sakura, who 'hmp'ed and turned away from the 2 of them. "What's up Sakura?"

"Well, I was gonna talk to you about something but it seems like you're occupied." She crossed her arms, to the dismay of Naruro. "Sakura…"

Kiba and Shino finally catch up from behind Sakura. Kiba laughed at Hinata's tomato red face, before Shino silenced him with a serious face. "Leave her alone. It's her choice."

"Fine." Kiba turned to Naruto, whom rubbed his head where the bump had healed at Naruto speed. "Finally happned, did it?"

"You bet!" Naruto grinned goofily, wrapping an arm around Hinata and pulling her closer to him and causing her to blush again. His hand reached around her, resting on her waist

Hinata crossed her arms, attempting to hide her scandalously showing nipples. "Naruto-kun…" She said quietly, though still audiable to the others.

"You wanna go back to your place?" Naruto said with a smile, leaning his head inwards at Hinata.

"Y-yes please." She muttered.

"Well, see you guys!" Naruto waved off Sakura, Kiba and Shino, all of whom were quite shocked that Hinata had somehow worked up the courage.

He then lead Hinata back to her house, though not planning to leave her alone for a large portion of the day.


End file.
